Rain, Beer, Hitler, and Karen
by September Samstar
Summary: Germany can't sleep thinking about our favorite mass murderer in history Note the sarcasm and let's say he also has someone special...


All was silent in the house. Carefully I crane my neck over to Italy, just to confirm what I already know; he's fast asleep. Carefully I get out of bed, wincing at the creaks. I run a hand through my messy hair, suppressing my desire to get some gel. It's midnight. No one is going to care.

Outside it is pouring rain. It nicely muffles my footsteps, preventing Prussia, Italy, and Karen from hearing me. Karen. I almost don't mind the idea of her hearing me. She's not a country, but she might as well be. She knows everything about us because of her job as an assistant. Every Hetalia house gets one, and since mein brudder and mein freund kinda live together, we all have Karen. She's the best thing that's happened to us. She cooks, cleans, and takes Italy duty when I get back from intense meetings with my boss. Heck, she even slaps Gilbert when I want to.

She's the girl I've loved for forever.

I make my way downstairs and go to kitchen. Grabbing a six pack, I go to the porch. It's covered, and the rain suits my melancholy mood. Popping open the first one, I down it all at once. Absently, I swing the bottle in my hands. I'm just as bad as England on the fourth of July. Only I don't have anyone I regret losing. Just having. Officially, today is Hitler's birthday. That stupid Austrian dummkopf came in and did some things that I will never live down. Things that everyone will never let me forget. Not that I will ever be able to, it just helps to know that people aren't commenting on your past behind your back.

I end up sitting out there, trying to drink myself into oblivion. I don't want to be conscious tomorrow. I'm on my 3rd when I hear a noise behind me. I look up through the haze. It's Karen. She has on a pair of forest green short and a matching top trimmed with gold. I can't help but feel the rush of pleasure at the bare tummy the shirt is too short to cover.

"Sorry Germany. I'll go."

"You can stay." She stops and turns back, a look of gratitude on her face. She sits on the couch next to me.

"I've always liked the rain. It's prettier than the sunshine." I look over to her and grunt in agreement; not that the rain is pretty, but I think it's fitting that it should be raining on his birthday.

"Beer?"

"I don't drink."

"Oh." Dummkopf. Of course she doesn't drink. I'm about to pop open the 4th when I look over at her. Relaxed, restful, even slightly sleepy, if I could draw, oh what a painting. If only there was something I can do, something I could say. "You know that you can call me Ludwig." That was totally exactly what I was looking for. Smooth self, real smooth.

"Ok Ludwig." She yawns and lies down on the sofa between us. Her head is so close; I can see the red highlights glisten in the artificial light. "I guess I should go. But I just don't want to get up." Faintly I smile as a sudden impulse takes over.

"You don't have to go." I pick up her head and place it on my lap, stroking her hair. She gazes at me with wide eyes and then relaxes into my body. Mine can't relax though. Crap, what did I just do? I feel beads of sweat budding on my forehead, and I'm tense all over. I keep the motion going though, and soon I hear her breath even out. She fell asleep, unweirded out, unafraid. Sitting there, I'm left with a decision. Stay here for who knows how long, or try to put her to bed. The last seems more daring, more like the outgoing, total romantic guy that I'm not. But I don't know what it is, the beer, my suppressed love, whatever it is, I pick her up bridal style and carefully carry her through the house. When I get to her door, I gently prod it open with my toe. Setting her down, I tuck her into her covers.

Leaning over, I gently kiss her on the forehead. If this were a movie, she would wake up, but she doesn't; staying in the dreamland. But it's ok. This is the start of something I could never have started on my own.

I guess my scourge and the source of all pain is worth something after all.

* * *

**I love Germany, and I feel like that he's just way too shy to make the first move. So, yeah. And I think that he's hot too. Just saying...**


End file.
